ideafandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros.
Super Smash Bros. Movie Mash is the ultimate crossover fighting game based on the characters from movies, Anime, Cartoons, and TV Shows. The OASIS was built by James Haliday/Anorak the All Knowing Wizard. The Fighters have come to the OASIS for all the things they can be. Master Polygon is formed together and united with Sorrento and Max Headroom to unite as villains and the Army of the Sixers to make the Universe Collide and destroy all their worlds of Nintendo, Playstation, XBOX and all world from Movies, Cartoons, Anime and TV Shows. Parzival the Leader of the Fighters, Mario, LarryBoy, Ratchet and Clank and more fighters have joined the battle and united to defeat Sorrento, Master Polygon and the Bosses from the Universe Collision of Worlds. The Video Game would be released on December 7th 2018. Fighters * Mario * Donkey Kong * Link * Samus * Yoshi * Kirby * Fox * Pikachu * Parzival * LarryBoy * Ratchet and Clank * Bugs Bunny * Mickey Mouse * Woody * Buzz Lightyear * Spider-Man * Inspector Gadget * Miles Morales * Deadpool * Ryu * Solid Snake * Sonic the Hedgehog * Wreck-It Ralph * Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Shrek * Alex the Lion * B.O.B. * Hiccup * Kung Fu Panda * Rayman * Jak and Daxter * Sir Daniel Fortesque * Nathan Drake * Sly Cooper * PaRappa the Rapper * Sackboy * Iron Giant * Spider-Gwen * Spider-Man Noir * Peni Parker * Spider-Ham * Astro Boy * Chicken Little * Luigi * Captain Falcon * Ness * Marth * Pit * Lucas * Dr. Mario * Zero Suit Samus * Meta Knight * Peach * Daisy * Rosalina and Luma * Zelda * Ice Climbers * Donkey * Marty the Zebra * Princess Fiona * Spongebob * Patrick * Gold Ranger * Korra * Flint Lockwood * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Bill Nye * Michael Jackson * Lola Bunny * Minnie Mouse * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Michael Jordan * Daffy Duck * Sheik * Chris Redfield * Dante * Iron Man * Zero * Captain America * Hulk * Thor * Wolverine * Morrigan * Strider Hiryu * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Rocket Raccoon * Doctor Strange * Captain Marvel * Winter Soldier * Sanjay and Craig * The Breadwinners * Mr. Game and Watch * Pac-Man * Mega Man * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Pokemon Trainer * Falco * Lucario * R.O.B. * Ruby Heart * Donkey * Radec * Q-Bert * Ludlow Lamonsoff * Eddie Plant * Lady Lisa * Art3mis * Aech * Daito * Sho * Fat Princesses * Big Daddy * Batman * Superman * Gandalf * Leonardo * Raphael * Donatello * Mikey * Red * Master Chief * Cole MacGrath * Raiden * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Shang Tsung * Kitana * Reptile * Liu Kang * Kano * Jax * Baraka * Raiden: God of Thunder * Green Lantern * The Flash * Shazam * Wonder Woman * Kratos * Shulk * Duke Nukem * Duck Hunt * Pichu * Jigglypuff * Corrin * Young Link * Toon Link * Incineroar * Ken Masters * Cloud * Bayonetta * Shaggy Rogers * Simon Belmont * Richter Belmont * Inkling * Spring-Man * Son Goku * Rayman * Aladdin * Genie * Simba * Banjo and Kazooie * Leon Kennedy * Heihachi Mishima * Spike * Don-chan * Kat and Dusty * Emmett Graves * Isaac Clarke * Zeus * Minecraft Steve * Thingamabob * Jonah * Ricochet * Captain Pa Grape * Pirate Mr. Lunt * Super Why * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Woofster * Wordgirl * Sid * Captain Huggy Face * Dora * Blue * Boots * Diego * Joe * Steve * Josh * Little Bill * Wonder Pets * Gru * Pocoyo * Lucy Wilde * Dave the Minion * The Wiggles * Elmo * Pinky * The Unbilical Brothers * Danny Phantom * Timmy Turner * Jimmy Neutron * Aang * Zim * Tak * Megamind * Phoenix Wright * T. Bonne * Claptrap * Terry Bogard * Ruby Heart * Cable * Geno * Sans the Skeleton * Joker (Persona 5) * The Hero (Dragon Quest XI S) * Byleth * RX-78-2 * Bowser * Ganondorf * Wario * Ridley * Dark Pit * Wolf * Dark Samus * Bowser Jr. * King Dedede * Sweet Tooth * Piranha Plant * Evil Cole MacGrath * The Joker * Lex Luthor * Harley Quinn * Deathstroke * Catwoman * Thanos * Shao Kahn * Darkseid * Ultron * Sigma * Mii Fighters Assistant Trophies * Waluigi * Rabbids * Kluche * Chop Chop Master Union * Captain Quark * Larry DaVinci * Bentley * Murray * Galaga * Centipede * Joust * Kuro * Minions * Nick Jr. Face * Dash * Dot * Chucky Doll * Chibi Robo * Mega Man X * Dunban * Riki * Fiora * Darth Vader * Yoda * Freddy Krueger * Defender Spaceship * Cosmo and Wanda * Little Sister * Tails the Fox * Shadow the Hedgehog * Knuckles the Echidna * Chip * Gremlin Gus * Abu * Zog * Tinker Bell * Groot * Ant-Man * Rathalos * Martha the Dog * Bookbots * Arthur * E.T. * Metroid * Nintendog * Knuckle Joe * Optimus Prime * Mr. Giunea Pig * Scooby-Doo * Dr. Kawashima * Gray Fox * Timon and Pumbaa * Annoying Orange * Animatronic Donald * Animatronic Goofy * Animatronic Daisy Pokemon Balls * Metagross * Snorlax * Electrode * Weaver * Latias and Latios * Bonsly Items * Smash Ball * Assistant Trophy * Pokemon Ball * Dragon Parts * Superstar * Launch Star * Gregarious 120 Enemies * R.O.B. Army * Primids * Mites * Ultron Robots * Puppet Fighters * Zombies from "The Shining" * Sixers Bosses * Giga Bowser * Galleom * Dracula * Beast Ganon * Rathalos * Marx * Negativitron * Dr. Nefarious * Specter * Ridley * Rayquaza * Piranha Plant * Galactus * Dormammu * Peacekeeper * Fibrilious Miniums * Professor Calamitus * Plankton * Vlad Plasmius * Denzel Crocker * Shredder * Monstars * Doc Ock * Green Goblin * Vector * El Macho * Meta Ridley * Destruction Worker * Psycho Delic * Hot Flash * Blue Tighten * Villaintriloquist and Puppet * T-Rex * Hades (God of War) * Nemesis * Jafar * Scar * Algol * Megatron * Lord Farquaad * Fairy Godmother * Dr. Two Brains * Annoying Orange * Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Giant Robot (Wordgirl) * The Eraser * Mechagodzilla * Sea Serpents * King Kong * Tabuu * Galleem * Dharkon * Sorrento * Master Polygon Stages * Battlefield * Big Battlefield * Final Destination * Peach's Castle * Veggietales House * Metropolis (Ratchet and Clank) * New Donk City * 50m * Great Plateau Tower * Norfair * Dream Land * Lylat Cruise * Orbital Gate Assault * Wasteland * Andy's House * WB Cartoon Land * Gotham City * Metropolis (DC Comics) * Batcave * Fortress of Solitude * Mordor * Twin Pines Mall * Paris * PAC-Land * Stowaways * Green Hill Zone * Suzaku Castle * Shadow Moses Island * Halberd * Shrek's Swamp * Far Far Away * Port Town Aero Drive * Bikini Bottom * Jungle Safari * Blue's House * Storybook Village * African Savanah * Planet Lexicon * Science School * Wiggles' House * Amity Park * Fairy World * Retroville * Planet Irk * 4 Nations * Willy's Castle * Momentos * Dojo * Africa * Madagascar * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Galaxhar's Spaceship * Island of Berk * Swallow Falls * Planet Cybertron * Agrabah Palace * Pride Rock * Spring Stadium * Gru's Lab * Netherrealm * Island of Sodor * Minecraft Woods * Mario Galaxy * Dracula's Castle * Dreamscape * Alden's Tower * Graveyard * Invasion * Daily Bugle * School House * Little Bill's Apartment * Black Rock Stadium * Graveyard * Time Station * San Fransisco * Bird Island * Elmo's World * Pinky's House * Yggdrasil's Altar * South Town * Washington D.C. * The Shining Ballroom * Planet Doom * Sorrento's Throne Room Story Modes * Subspace Emmisary * World of Light * The Collision of the Universe Series * Super Mario * Donkey Kong * Legend of Zelda * Metroid * Yoshi * Kirby Superstar * Starfox * Pokemon * Veggietales * Ratchet and Clank * Looney Tunes * Epic Mickey * Space Jam * Sonic the Hedgehog * Street Fighter * Metal Gear * Earth Bound * Fire Emblem * F-Zero * Kid Icarus * Inspector Gadget * Uncharted * Jak and Daxter * Sly Cooper * PaRappa the Rapper * LittleBigPlanet * Medievil * Killzone * Borderlands * Bioshock Infinite * Fat Princess * Twisted Metal * Starhawk * Dead Space * Gravity Rush * Tekken * Shrek * Madagascar * Monsters vs Aliens * How to Train Your Dragon * Kung Fu Panda * Power Rangers * Transformers * Aladdin * The Lion King * Dojo Demo Issyo * Rayman Legends * Banjo-Kazooie * Angry Birds * Persona 5 * Dragon Quest * Star Wars * Soul Calibur * Duke Nukem Forever * Pixels * Splatoon * Fatal Fury * Undertale * Minecraft * Wonder Pets! * Scooby-Doo! * Ready Player One * Spongebob Squarepants * Dora the Explorer * Blue's Clues * Go Diego Go * Pocoyo * Super WHY * Wild Kratts * Wordgirl * Megamind! * Geno * Sid the Science Kid * Despicable Me * The Wiggles * Sesame Street * Pinky Dinky Doo * Danny Phantom * The Fairly Oddparents * Adventures of Jimmy Neutron * Invader Zim * The Upside Down Show * Tak and the Power of Juju * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cast * Charles Martinet as Mario/Luigi/Wario/Dr. Mario/Waluigi * Takashi Nagasako as Donkey Kong/Ganondorf * Kengo Takanashi as Link * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby/Ness * Alesia Glidewell as Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus/Knuckle Joe * Mike West as Fox McCloud * Kazumi Tokaka as Yoshi * Ikue Otani as Pikachu * Tye Sheridan as Parzival * Mike Nawrocki as LarryBoy * James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet/Hiccup * David Kaye as Clank * Josh Keaton as Spider-Man/Jak/Ant-Man * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales * Jim Hanks as Woody * Mike MacRae as Buzz Lightyear * Nolan North as Nathan Drake/Deadpool * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey * Adam Sandler as Sam Brenner * Michael Gough as Shrek * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Chris Redfield/Siegfried * Kyle Hebert as Ryu * David Hayter as Solid Snake/Polygon Man/Master Polygon * Kevin Miller as Sly Cooper * Max Casella as Daxter * Maurice LaMarche as Inspector Gadget * Brian T. Delaney as Wreck-It Ralph * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. * Stephane Cornicard as Sir Daniel Fortesque * Dred Foxx as PaRappa the Rapper * Kenneth Young as Sackboy * Vin Diesel as Iron Giant * Billy West as Rayman/Q-Bert * Wally Wingert as Alex the Lion * Dave Shalansky as B.O.B. * Mick Wingert as Kung Fu Panda * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Hailee Steinfeld as Spider-Gwen * Nicolas Cage as Spider-Man Noir/Dr. Tenma * John Mulaney as Spider-Ham * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker * Matt Olsen as Bentley * Chris Murphy as Murray * Richard McGongale as Victor Sullivan * Jim Ward as Captain Qwark * Sean Schemmel as Lucario * Billy Bob Thompson as Pokemon Trainer/Greninja * Kenya Hathaway as Sunny Funny * Armstead Christian as PJ Berry * Charlean Carmon as Katy Kat * Mark Silk as Spike/Narrator/Spector * Dan Green as Professor * Maria Darling as Casi * Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec * Stephen Fry as LittleBigPlanet Narrator * Khary Payton as Emmett Graves * Gunner Wright as Issac Clarke * Yuri Lowenthal as Marth * Brandy Kopp as Zelda/Palutena * Antony Del Rio as Pit/Dark Pit * Eric Ladin as Cole MacGrath/Evil Cole MacGrath * Quinton Flynn as Raiden * Terrence Carson as Kratos * Jennifer Hale as Nariko * Mark Moseley as Donkey * Phil LaMarr as Marty the Zebra * Holly Fields as Princess Fiona * Janet Varney as Korra * Jon St. John as Duke Nukem * Unsho Ishizuka as Heihachi Mishima * Fred Highmore as Astro Boy * Adam West as Ace "Chicken Little" Cluck * Josh Gad as Ludlow Lammonsoff/Chuck * Peter Dinklage as Eddie Plant * Ashley Benson as Lady Lisa * Olivia Cooke as Art3mis * Lena Waithe as Aech * Win Morisaki as Daito * Philip Zhao as Sho * Keith Ferguson as Megamind * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime * Dylan O'Brien as Bumblebee * Katsumi Suzuki as Diddy Kong * Danny McBride as Bomb * Eric Loomis as Iron Man * Brian Bloom as Captain America * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk/Peacekeeper/Destruction Worker * Travis Willingham as Thor/Guile/Knuckles the Echidna * Steve Blum as Wolverine/Reptile/Baraka * TJ Storm as Strider Hiryu * Siobhan Flynn as Morrigan * Mark Lund as Falco Lombardi * Ryo Horikawa as Captain Falcon * Chris Cox as Hawkeye * Greg Ellis as Rocket Raccoon * Liam O'Brien as Doctor Strange * Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel * James C. Mathis as Black Panther * Scott Porter as Winter Soldier * Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot * Matt Riedy as Mike Haggar * Damien Clarke as Nathan Spencer * Phil Vischer as Thingamabob/Jonah/Captain Pa Grape/Pirate Mr. Lunt * Lisa Vischer as Ricochet * Sanae Kobayashi as Ice Climbers/Kat * Corey Burton as Zeus * Scott Weinger as Aladdin * Jim Meskimen as Genie/Ultron * Eric Newsome as Meta Knight * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as Thanos * Chris Tergliafera as Sigma * Hajime Wakai as Pikmin * Greg Chun as Ike * Ray Chase as Roy * Lani Minella as Lucas * Takahiro Sakurai as Cloud * Ted Sroka as Mega Man X * Kiyoyuki Yanada as Mii Fighters * Kate Higgins as Tails the Fox * Robert Jennings as Minecraft Steve * Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Scooby-Doo * Gary Elwes as Gremlin Gus * Tony Anselmo as Animatronic Donald * Bill Farmer as Animatronic Goofy * Tress MacNeille as Animatronic Daisy * Laura Bailey as Lucina/Chun-Li/Black Widow * Matthew Mercer as Chrom * Cara Theobold as Tracer * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger * David Vincent as Robin/Richter Belmont * Keith Silverstein as Simon Belmont * October Moore as Wii Fit Trainer * Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach * Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy * Hellena Taylor as Bayonetta * David Gazzana as Batman * Christopher Corey Smith as Superman * Tom Kane as Gandalf/Yoda * Matt Sloan as Darth Vader * Sam Witwer as Apprentice * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Patrick Seitz as Scorpion/Deathstroke/Shao Kahn * Jim Miller as Sub-Zero * James Kyson Lee as Shang Tsung * S.G. Willie as Kitana * Tom Choi as Liu Kang * Michael McConnohie as Kano * Dan Washington as Jax * Richard Epcar as Raiden * Jason Sudeikis as Red * Cam Clarke as Corrin/Simba * Steven Downes as Master Chief * Juliet Landau as Little Sister * Adam Howden as Shulk * Kerri Kane as Rosalina * Yuya Takezawa as Luma * Koesuke Toriumi as Little Mac * Riley Inge as Doc Louis * Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly * Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown * Tara Platt as Wonder Woman * Kevin Delaney as Shazam * Adam Baldwin as Green Lantern * Taliesin Jaffe as The Flash * Tom Kenny as Spongebob/Dr. Two Brains * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Isabela Moner as Dora * Traci Paige Johnson as Blue * Charlie Day as Boots * Jeffrey Wahlberg as Diego * Donovan Patton as Joe * Steve Burns as Steve * Joshua Dela Cruz as Josh * Sofia Zamchick as Linny the Guinea Pig * Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck * Danica Lee as Ming-Ming Duckling * Xavier Pritchett as Little Bill * Alex Marty as Pocoyo * Ryan Dillon as Elmo * India Ennenga as Pinky * David Collins as David * Shane Dundas as Shane * David Kaufman as Danny Phantom * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Fat Princess/Harley Quinn * Zach Tyler Eisen as Aang * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim * Hal Sparks as Tak * Maulik Panchloy as Sanjay Patel * Chris Hardwick as Craig Slithers * Robbie Daymond as SwaySway * Eric Bauza as Buhdeuce * Darran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Chris Phillips as Nick Jr. Face * Mason Therrel as Dash * Johnny Orlando as Super WHY * Joanne Vannicola as Woofster * Chris Kratt as Chris * Martin Kratt as Martin * Dannah Phirman as Wordgirl * Drew Massey as Sid * Greg Page as Greg * Murray Cook as Murray * Anthony Field as Anthony * Jeff Fatt as Jeff * Martin Sherman as Thomas the Tank Engine * Steve Carell as Gru * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Chris Renaud as Dave the Minion * Pierre Coffin as Minions * Tom Kane as Fat Princess Narrator * Seth Green as Leonardo * Greg Cipes as Mikey * Rob Paulsen as Donatello * Sean Astin as Raphael * Satomi Korogi as Pichu * Rachel Lillis as Jigglypuff * Fujiko Takimoto as Young Link * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * H.D. Quinn as Incineroar * Reuben Langdon as Ken Masters/Dante * Kevin Schon as Timon * Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa * Xander Mobus as Joker/Announcer/Master Hand/Crazy Hand/Master Polygon * Mitsuki Salga as The Luminary * Yuki Tsujii as Inkling Girl/Inkling Boy * Johnny Yong Bosch as Zero * Keeley Hawes as Lara Croft * Cara Theobold as Tracer * Anthony Salerno as Chip * Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog * Chris Sutherland as Banjo and Kazooie * Takashi Kondo as Terry Bogard * Peter Von Gomn as Spring-Man * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Brad Dourif as Chucky Doll * Phil LaMarr as Dormammu * David Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange * Bill Nye the Science Guy as Himself * Michael Jackson as Himself * Michael Jordan as Himself * Jim Foronda as Claptrap * Rufus Jones as Dunban * Wayne Forrester as Riki * Carina Reeves as Fiora * Yoann Perrier as Rabbids * Perdita Weeks as Kira * Jack Nicholson as Jack Torrance * Gem Refoufi as Pretty Girl * Cassandra Lee Morris as Morgana * Erica Lendbeck as Futaba Sakura * Max Mittelman as Ryuji Sakamoto * Erika Harlacher as Ann Takamaki * Matthew Mercer as Yusuke Kitagawa * Cherami Leigh as Makoto Niijima * Xanthe Huynh as Haru Okumura * Ben Mendelsohn as Sorrento * Matt Frewer as Max Headroom * J.S. Gilbert as Sweet Tooth * Kenny James as Bowser * Catey Sagolan as Bowser Jr. * Grey DeLisle as Carmelita Fox * David W. Collins as Negativitron * Jason Harris as Vector * Michael McConnohie as Nightmare * Jamieson Price as Algol * Fred Stoller as Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy * Andrew Sabiston as The Eraser * Zachary Bennett as Zach Varmitech * Benjamin Bratt as El Macho * Michael Beattie as Villaintrilloquist and Puppet * Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious/Andrew Ryan * Clancy Brown as Barin Praxis * Tara Darby as Doll Face/Iron Maiden * Timothy Watson as Metal Face * Bill Hader as King Pig * Keith David as Psycho Delic * Cara Pifko as Hot Flash * Jonah Hill as Blue Tighten * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Joe J. Thomas as Lex Luthor * Patty Mattson as Catwoman * Jay Ward as Wolf O'Donnell * John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad * Jennifer Saunders as Fairy Godmother * Kathryn Hahn as Dr. Olivia Octavious/Doc Ock * Jorma Taccone as Green Goblin * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Martin Mull as Vlad Plasimus * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jim Cummings as Scar * Frank Welker as Megatron/Scooby-Doo * Carlos Alazraqui as Denzel Crocker * Tim Curry as Professor Calamitous * Dane Boedigheimer as Annoying Orange * Jason Donovan as Buzz * Colin McFarlane as Greg * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman * Matt Prescott Morton as Hades * Michael T. Weiss as Dormammu * Jonathan Adams as Galactus * Perry Brown as Dark Kahn/Darkseid * Andy Serkis as King Kong * Mark Rylance as James Holiday/Anorak * Vocal Effects as Pac-Man/Mega Man/Mr. Game and Watch/Duck Hunt/R.O.B./Captain Olimar/Villager/Isabelle/Dark Samus/King K. Rool/Ridley/Rathalos/T-Rex Story Mode Music * Gru's Lab Puzzle * Bank of Evil * Path of Destiny Stage Music * Endless Possibility * Sunflower * I'm a Believer * Space Jam * Super Mario Bros. Theme * Veggietales Theme * LarryBoy Theme * Ratchet and Clank Theme * I Gotta Believe * Jump Up, Super Star * Live and Learn * Escape from the City * Inspector Gadget Theme * Mickey's Theme * Oswald's Theme * Buggin * Strange Things * You've got a Friend in Me * Theme of Spider-Man * Theme of Iron Man * Spider-Ham Theme * Ryu Stage * Theme of Strider Hiryu * Theme of Zero * Mega Man 2 Theme * Title (Legend of Zelda) * Theme of Samus Aran * Meta Knight's Revenge * Fire Emblem Theme * Underworld * I Like to Move It * Where No One Goes * Kung Fu Fighting * The Ball * Spongebob Squarepants Theme * Danny Phantom Theme * Fairly Oddparents Theme * Jimmy Neutron Theme * Theme of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Theme of Deadpool * Uncharted Theme * LittleBigPlanet Theme * Sly Cooper Theme * God of War Theme * Theme of Iron Man * Astro Boy Theme * Jak and Daxter Theme * Wreck-It Ralph Theme * Medievil Theme * Killzone Theme * PaRappa the Rapper Theme * Ape Escape Theme * Nick Jr. Theme * Dora the Explorer Theme Song * Blue's Clues Theme Song * Go Diego Go Theme Song * The Wonder Pets! * Super WHY Theme Song * Wild Kratts Theme Song * Wordgirl Theme Song * Sid the Science Kid Theme Song * The Wiggles Theme Song * Thomas and Friends Theme * Despicable Me * Minion Mambo * Pocoyo Theme Song * Sesame Street Theme * Elmo's World * Last Surprise * Reach Out to the Truth * Adventure * Spiral Mountain * I'm so Happy You're Here * Friend Like Me * I Just Can't Wait To Be King * Game On Songs from 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s and 90s * Planet Claire * For Once in my Life * She's Gone * Stayin Alive * Surrender * Jump * Take On Me * The Touch * We Will Rock You Vonlichten * Everybody wants to Rule the World (feat. Josh Gad) * Working for the Weekend * Hit em High * I Turn to You Songs for Jesus Christ * Might To Save * Good Good Father Silly Songs * The Water Buffalo Song * The Hairbrush Song * Dance of the Cucumber * I Love My Lips * Oh, Santa! * The Pirates who Don't do Anything * Song of the Cebu * His Cheeseburger * The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps * Endangered Love * Larry's High Silk Hat * Billy Joe McGuffrey * Sport Utility Vehicle * Gated Community * The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo * Goodnight Junior * The Hopperena * Supper Hero Crew Directed by Noah Haus Music by Hideki Sakamoto "Main Theme" Performed by the Super Smash Bros. Orchestra Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Zak Penn Produced by Brad Bird Written by Phil Vischer Effects Supervisor Steve Goldberg Based on the Pixels Movie and Short Film by Patrick Jean Based on Veggietales created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Based on Marvel Characters created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko Based on DC Characters created by Bob Kane and Jerry Siegel Based on the Ready Player One Movie and Novel by Ernest Cline Companies * Nintendo * Hal Laboratory, Inc. * SEGA * Capcom * Bandai Namco * Konami * Atari * Square Enix * Xbox * Playstation * Marvel * Big Idea * Nickelodeon * Nick Jr. * Disney * PIXAR * DC Comics * Lucasarts * Warner Bros. Games * Dreamworks Animation * Activision * THQ * Imagi Studios * Happy Madison * Amblin Entertainment Category:NIntendo Switch Category:Video games